Live Kree or Die! (A!)
"Live Kree or Die!" is the first episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and thirty-second episode overall. Plot Cape Cod, Massachusetts, 1994 -Steve, could you get those planks for me?- Joseph Danvers asked his middle child, who nodded and walked to the unevenly cut wood that was piled up. -I can do it, dad.- A blonde, 12 year old girl nodded, walking to her younger brother. -Carol Susan Jane Danvers, let your brother do his task!- Their father yelled before she could even lay a finger on a single plank. -This is a man’s job. Why don’t you find something else to do?- -That means I can actually help build the summer house?- The girl’s eyes glistened. -Of course not!- The man exclaimed. -I meant something else unrelated to building the house.- Disappointed, young Carol nodded and ran to the rocks on the shore, as the waves crashed on them. She pulled her “Snow Crash” copy out of her backpack and opened it on the last page she had read. -“It was, of course, nothing more than sexism, the especially virulent type espoused by male techies who sincerely believe that they are too smart to be sexists.”- She couldn’t help but read that sentence over and over again. Picking up a notebook full of annotations and sketches, she wrote down the whole quote. It gave her hope… Maybe her father would see her as equal… Someday. Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39, 23 July 1999 -Thank you so much.- A 17 year old Carol smiled to the stranger who had gave her the last ride of the hitchhike. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the Main Visitor Complex. She was 7 miles away and would only see the rocket once it cleared the tree line but she was just thrilled to be there. -You know…- The commentator looked at the audience gathered around him. -This isn’t just any launch. The STS-93 is the first flight with a female shuttle Commander, Eileen Collins.- Carol’s eyes widened and she pulled her old notebook out of her backpack and opened it on the “Snow Crash” quote. This was progress. This was hope. Boston, 2000 Joseph Danvers sat in front of his children. -Why did you call us here, dad?- Joseph Danvers, Jr., the youngest of the three, asked. -As you all know, Carol is about to turn 18 in a few months and will graduate from high school in a matter of weeks.- The man scratched his bushy mustache slightly. -And I can only afford to send one of you to college.- Maybe… Maybe her dad was finally reconsidering his views and was finally deciding that she could go to college. She superior grades than her brothers, after all, and she was the one about to graduate high school. -I have decided that Steve will be the one that will go to college.- Joseph looked at the three of them. Carol was devastated. -Why, dad?- She asked shyly. -I have better grades than he does.- -He has a future, Carol. Your astronaut dreams are just… Childish. I thought you’d outgrow it eventually, but you are still thinking it can happen.- -What about Eileen Collins?- -Who?- -Eileen Collins, dad. I’ve told you about her a thousand times.- Seeing how her dad was still clueless, she sighed and explained. -She was the first female pilot and first female commander of a Space Shuttle.- -What about her?- -She has a career! She is successful!- -I bet she’s married.- -She is… But that’s totally unrelated!- -I’m sure it’s her husband who does all the work. She’s just famous out of pity.- Tearing up, Carol stood up enraged and left the room. Cape Canaveral, 2003 Carol Danvers walked towards Dr. Walter Lawson, who had recently arrived at the Cape for a new assignment. -Dr. Lawson, I am Security Captain Carol Danvers.- She held her hand out at him, who shook it firmly. -You look incredibly young for such a title.- -I am just 21 years old, the youngest security captain in NASA’s history.- She replied firmly. -You will be working with me on the analysis of the Kree attacks reported by the Fantastic Four. How much do you know about Kree physiology?- -Uhm… Very little, to be honest.- The man shook his head slightly. -I appreciate your honesty.- She nodded. -Then we will learn together.- She smiled slightly, leading the man to their lab. Months later, Carol and Dr. Lawson were analyzing Kree Sentry 459, which had been recently deactivated by the Fantastic Four. As soon as Danvers and the doctor got next to the being, it suddenly regained consciousness and stood up, ready to kill both humans. Colonel Danvers pulled out a Kree gun they had been studying and opened fire against the robot. -Reveal yourself, Geheneris HalaSon Mahr Vehl.- The Sentry ordered. -What the hell is he talking about?!- Carol asked her partner, who shrugged. The Sentry fired an eye blast at Danvers’ hands, making her drop the weapon. Seeing how Carol was in danger, Dr. Lawson revealed himself as Captain Mar-Vell, a Kree who was sent to spy on humans. The Kree fought off the Sentry, successfully destroying it. -Dr. Lawson…?- Danvers raised an eyebrow as soon as the Sentry was disabled. -I… I have something to tell you, Carol. My name is Mar-Vell… I am a Kree Captain who has come here to… Save the humans from the Kree Empire…- He lied. -Did you kill the real Dr. Lawson?- -Oh, no!- The Captain shook his head. -I found him dead on my way to Cape Canaveral and took his place.- -Why didn’t you tell me?- She looked up at him, brokenhearted. -I didn’t know if I could trust you…- -We spent months working together! I… I was beginning to like you!- -W-What do you mean like me?- -Never mind, Mar-Vell.- She looked down. -You’re dismissed.- -What?- -That means you don’t work here anymore. You’re fired.- -Carol…- -It’s Colonel Danvers for you.- She spat bitterly. Mar-Vell nodded and flew away from the lab. Kree Space Station above Hala, 2004 Colonel Danvers was restraint on the ground, held hostage by Yon-Rogg who was trying to fix the Psyche-Magnitron. -What do you want from me?!- Carol yelled at the Kree. -You will see soon enough.- He smirked. Suddenly, Mar-Vell broke inside the Space Station. -Carol, are you here?- He asked, looking around. -Mar-Vell?- She raised an eyebrow. -W-What are you doing here?- -I came for you… I… I received a message that you were here on a diplomacy mission.- -It was a trap!- She exclaimed. -Exactly.- Yon-Rogg laughed and fired his blaster at the Captain, who protected himself with the Nega-Bands and retaliated firing photon blasts at the Kree Colonel. -I don’t know why the Supreme Intelligence chose you for such an important task!- The villain yelled. -I don’t know why Una chose you! But now… Now you will see what it’s like to lose someone you love.- Enraged, he pushed Danvers against the Psyche-Magnitron, making it explode. -CAROL!- Mar-Vell exclaimed, flying towards his friend. Present day -I felt nothing… And then… I felt everything. This was way more than I ever asked for… I’ve come such a long way from that day. Meeting Rogue… Becoming an Avenger… And eventually losing Mar-Vell to the Kree. Ronan the Accuser came for him and successfully took him. So the decision was made… I took the damn name. Now… Now I am Captain Marvel and I am going to protect Earth from the Kree-Skrull War.- Captain Marvel turned away from the ship’s cockpit to check on the allies she had gathered: Iron Man, sporting a space armor, Photon and Wasp, who had made herself a space-suit as well. -How did she convince you to come out of retirement?- Iron Man asked his former partner. -Tony, dear, I am too young to retire! I am not even close to being done with superheroing!- Wasp exclaimed. -Hank and I are actually working on a super secret project.- -Carol, can you explain this alien war again?- Photon interrupted the former Avenger, must to her dislike. -The Kree are one of the galaxy's most ancient civilizations, one of the super powers. They are at war with another one, the Skrulls. Both Empires are looking for strategic foothold to fight the war, as well as resources. Our solar system is in a strategically desirable location.- -So we’re just going in? Unannounced? Wouldn’t that be an act of war?- Monica inquired. Months ago… -Colonel Danvers, you cannot possibly expect us to allow you to actually take part in the Kree-Skrull War, do you?- Commander Henry Gyrich smirked. -Why not?!- Captain Marvel exclaimed. -S.W.O.R.D. does not take part in conflicts unless it is absolutely necessary.- He shook his head. -That’s what happened with Kang, right?- -The incident with Kang was what appointed me as co-director, so I am kind of glad.- He smiled. -You’re so irresponsible.- -Watch your mouth. You’re a S.W.O.R.D. agent.- -What the heck is going on here?- Commander Abigail Brand walked in, her arms folded over her chest. -He refuses to take part in the Kree-Skrull war. It’s an intergalactic conflict that has left so many casualties! Numerous civilians lost, and Earth will soon be involved. I have seen the Sentries myself.- Pagon, a war-Skrull, walked inside the S.W.O.R.D. ship, followed by three soldiers. -Surrender to the Skrull Empire!- He ordered. Carol looked up at Gyrich, who was speechless and then at the Skrulls, smirking. -You were saying…?- Present day -It would… If they hadn’t been sent to Earth for decades. Both Kree and Skrulls have been assessing our world for longer than any of us can imagine. Roswell, 1947. Rendlesham Forest, 1980. Phoenix, 1997. Melbourne, 2013.- -The Battle of Los Angeles?- Tony asked. -I was hoping you’d mention it.- Carol smiled. -The Kree even tried to create an army with both their and human DNA.- -Inhumans…- Wasp muttered. -Exactly.- Captain Marvel nodded. -They thought they failed, but the altered genes of the human test subjects were passed on through generations of their descendants.- -I’m convinced.- Jan smiled. -Let’s kick some alien butt!- Suddenly, their ship was blasted off course by Wah-Keen, the new Supreme Accuser. -You stand accused of flying into Kree territory without an express order to do so.- He said, holding his blaster at them. -Not this bastard again…- Carol muttered under her breath. -Bad blood?- Iron Man joked. -Taylor Swift would be proud.- Captain Marvel replied, before pressing the intercommunicator button. -Wah-Keen, this is Colonel Carol Danvers. We are here to work out a pacific solution to your imminent invasion of Earth. Over.- -Please, retreat or I will be forced to take your ship down. Over and out.- -No luck with diplomacy?- Photon asked. -Nope.- Carol looked back at her, suspending the ship in space. -Then let’s stop being nice.- Monica smirked. The Avengers got out of the modified Quinjet, ready to face the Kree. -Don’t make me do this.- Wah-Keen pleaded. -Why do you care?- Captain Marvel chuckled, before firing a blast at her adversary. Wasp, Iron Man and Photon followed her, as the Supreme Accuser shielded himself. After hesitating a little, Wah-Keen shook his head. -It doesn’t matter.- He then pointed his gun at her. -He looks more than willing to do it.- Iron Man noted. -When has that stopped us?- Photon smirked, firing a blast at the Kree. -Don’t be so stubborn and just leave!- The Supreme Accuser begged, protecting himself from the Avengers’ attacks. Suddenly, the five of them were surrounded by Kree ships, ready to fire at them. Wah-Keen sighed. -I tried to warn you.- -Back to the Quinjet, now!- Carol yelled, as her fellow Avengers followed her back in the ship. -Targeted!- A Kree commander yelled. -No, wait!- Wah-Keen yelled. -We have orders from the Supreme Intelligence, Accuser.- Noh-Ah informed. -Fire!- The Kree commander ordered, and the ships surrounding the Avengers opened fire against them. -We’re taking direct hits!- Iron Man exclaimed. -I KNOW, TONY!- Carol replied, trying to dodge the blasts. -Fasten your seatbelt, people. This is going to be a rough landing.- Wah-Keen flew behind the Quinjet that was spiraling downwards, trying to catch it. However, he wasn’t fast enough and the ship crashed against Kree-Lar. Yon-Rogg was waiting for them, followed by Kree soldiers and Sentries. Colonel Yon-Rogg pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Avengers, who were getting off the Quinjet. -If the Supreme Accuser cannot do his job, then I have to do it myself. You stand accused of flying into Kree territory without an express order to do so. You are sentenced to death by the Kree Empire.- -Yon-Rogg, you are overstepping your bounds.- Wah-Keen said, landing next to the damaged Quinjet. -When Ronan abandoned the true Kree principles, I knew no one would ever be worthy of succeeding him.- -Except yourself, right?- Captain Marvel asked, folding her arms over her chest. -Oh… The hybrid is here. And she brought some friends too.- Wasp turned to Wah-Keen. -Are we allowed to kick his butt?- -You’re already sentenced to death, what is there to lose?- He replied. Carol put her right hand next to her ear. -Avengers…- She extended her arm, her hand pointing forwards. -Assemble!- The Avengers started fighting Yon-Rogg and his soldiers, while Wah-Keen fled the scene. Captain Marvel propelled herself upwards and then flew back to Yon-Rogg, firing photon blasts at him. -You shouldn’t have messed with the Kree Empire, Colonel Danvers!- The Kree Colonel leapt backwards and fired his gun at her. Wasp shrunk and flew inside the Kree Sentry, disrupting it from within. -You aren’t so strong without your metal buddy, are you?- Photon asked Yon-Rogg. -Oh… That? That’s just one of many.- The Colonel shrugged as two new Kree Sentries walked out of a building. Surveying the situation from above, Captain Marvel communicated with her teammates. -There is no way we’re making it out alive.- -What do you suggest we do? Give up?- Jan inquired. -There’s no way in hell we’re giving up.- Danvers smirked. -I don’t give up. Just do the best you can.- Suddenly, Wah-Keen came out of a building. -Avengers! Over here! Follow me!- -Wah-Keen!- Yon-Rogg yelled at the Supreme Accuser. -Should we trust him?- Iron Man looked up at Carol. She shrugged. -What’s the worst that could happen? Death?- -That sounds bad enough to me.- Jan pursed her lips. The four Avengers flew towards Wah-Keen, who led them into a hangar. -This is my personal ship.- He put his hand on a golden vehicle. -Well… Technically it belongs to the Kree Empire but since I’m the current Supreme Accuser… Anyway, take it. Get out of here.- -We came here to stop the Kree-Skrull war. We are not leaving.- Carol folded her arms over her chest. -Every second you spend here means a more severe punishment for Mar-Vell.- Wah-Keen looked into her eyes. -Why do you care anyway? You were the one who captured him.- -Do you expect us to trust you after what you pulled off?- Wasp asked, annoyed. -That was Ronan following Kree rules. That was me following Kree rules. But I can’t take it anymore.- Carol inquired. -What do you mean?- -Remember the accident? The Psyche-Magnitron?- -I remember the explosion and waking up in a hospital on Earth.- -I took you there. I told Mar-Vell to fight Yon-Rogg while I took you to safety.- -I… I always thought that had been Mar-Vell…- -It wasn’t…- Suddenly, Yon-Rogg walked inside the hangar, ready to kill the Avengers. -Wah-Keen, do me a favor and step aside. These criminals need to pay.- -Quick to judge others but not yourself, aren’t you?- -Step. Aside.- He muttered. -Avengers, go now!- Wah-Keen ordered before turning around to face his opponent. -Are you… Are you betraying the Kree Empire?- Yon-Rogg muttered. -It looks an awful lot like it, doesn’t it?- The Supreme Accuser replied, readying his gun. -YOU FOOL!- The Colonel yelled, attacking his fellow Kree as Carol flew the Avengers back to Earth. -There’s… A moment when she’s outrun every doubt and fear she’s ever had about herself, and she flies. In that one moment, every little girl flies.- Thousands of lightyears away from the Avengers, a young Pakistani-American girl emerged out of her cocoon. Notes *This episode is dedicated to Noah, you know who you are. Gallery Sentry-459.jpg|"Reveal yourself, Geheneris HalaSon Mahr Vehl." Kree-Skrull War.png|"The Kree are one of the galaxy's most ancient civilizations, one of the super powers. They are at war with another one, the Skrulls. Both Empires are looking for strategic foothold to fight the war, as well as resources. Our solar system is in a strategically desirable location." Carol_Danvers_A!_1.png|"Watch your mouth. You’re a S.W.O.R.D. agent." Carol_Danvers_A!.png|"What the heck is going on here?" Carol_Danvers_A!_2.png|"Surrender to the Skrull Empire!" Carol_danvers_A!_3.png|"You were saying…?" 3752062-livekreeord_ss_63.jpg|"I’m convinced. Let’s kick some alien butt!" AEMH_CapMarvel.PNG|Wah-Keen vs the Avengers Wah-Keen_Attack.jpg|"You stand accused of flying into Kree territory without an express order to do so." 3752061-livekreeord_ss_61.jpg|Wasp flying out of the Quinjet IronManSpaceSuit-LKoD!.jpg|Iron Man flying out of the Quinjet 3752065-livekreeord_ss_92.jpg|Wasp in space Kree_EMH.jpg|Live Kree or Die! S6E01-1-.png|Live Kree or Die! 18fcdc21250.jpg|"If the Supreme Accuser cannot do his job, then I have to do it myself." MV5BMTY1NTMyNjcwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzk0NzU2MjE@._V1__SX1218_SY760_.jpg|"You’re already sentenced to death, what is there to lose?" Captain_Marvel_1.png|"Avengers… Assemble!" Captain_Marvel_Assemble!_01.png|Captain Marvel vs Yon-Rogg Captain_Marvel_Assemble!_03.png|Captain Marvel vs Yon-Rogg Captain_Marvel_2.png|Captain Marvel vs Yon-Rogg Captain_Marvel_Assemble!_05.png|"There’s no way in hell we’re giving up. I don’t give up. Just do the best you can." MV5BOTU0MDg2NjEwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjU1MjU2MjE@._V1__SX1218_SY760_.jpg|"This is my personal ship. Well… Technically it belongs to the Kree Empire but since I’m the current Supreme Accuser… Anyway, take it. Get out of here." 552230_409942669060702_1000509104_n.jpg|"Do you expect us to trust you after what you pulled off?" MV5BMTYwMTM1NTQ0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA3NzU2MjE@._V1__SX1218_SY760_.jpg|"I took you there." 1626431-carol_avengers_A!_04_captmarvel.jpg|"I told Mar-Vell to fight Yon-Rogg while I took you to safety." Kree Divided.jpg|"Quick to judge others but not yourself, aren’t you?" MV5BNDM3MDI1OTMyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTYyOTU2MjE@._V1__SX1218_SY760_.jpg|"Avengers, go now!" Wah-Keen detaching gun.png|"Are you… Are you betraying the Kree Empire?" Wah-Keen_(Earth-1010).jpg|"It looks an awful lot like it, doesn’t it?" KamalaKhanTerrigenesis.png Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Inhumanity Arc Category:Wah-Keen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentient World Observation and Response Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Abigail Brand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Gyrich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Danvers, Sr. (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Danvers, Jr. (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mar-Vell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentry 459 (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yon-Rogg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Ah (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kamala Khan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Accuser Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances